Not About Angels
by xbleeple
Summary: A hospital. Angels. Sharon and Andy.


Sharon hums softly as she feels Andy's hands around her waist. She leans back into his touch as she continues to prepare coffee for the both of them. Her eyebrow arches slightly and she presses back against him, as she feels his hips press into hers, his arousal fitting perfectly against the curve of her rear end.

"How are you already ready to go again?" Sharon inquires, tipping her head to the side as she obliges Andy's wandering lips.

"I've had a taste of you now it's all I want," Andy grins against her skin, moving the collar of his shirt she was wearing out of the way and moving his lips lower. Sharon reaches a free hand up and runs her fingers through his hair, tugging playfully before pushing him away.

"Back to bed, I'll be in with coffee in a minute," Sharon commands, tossing a pointed look over her shoulder, "And then maybe we can discuss your current predicament."

"Yes, Captain, right away," Andy grins and winks before heading back down the hallway to the bedroom. Sharon makes two mugs of coffee once the pot is finished and carries them down to her bedroom before kicking the door shut with her foot. She hands Andy one before taking a sip out of hers and climbing back into her side of the bed. She sets the cup down long enough to pull the blankets up over her legs and settle into Andy's side before picking it up again and taking another drink.

"So last night and this morning…did it live up to your wildest dreams?" Sharon asks as she rests the cup against her hip through the blankets.

"No," Andy replies, rubbing his hand over the top of her arm, "Better…so much better."

"Good," Sharon hums, pressing a kiss to Andy's chest before taking another drink.

"You?"

"I don't think I could have asked for anything better," Sharon murmurs, "You were great…perfect."

"I could spend entire days in bed with you," Andy whispers into her hair.

"Well if we don't get called in today, we can do just that," Sharon smiles taking a last sip of her coffee before setting it on the bedside table.

* * *

After jumping over the sexual stepping stone in their relationship their evenings tended to end in Sharon's bed, either sated and panting or simply tangled together sleeping. Everything wasn't always strictly romance, there were quick fucks on the way to the bedroom, lazy morning couplings. Things weren't always perfect either, there were evenings when they weren't on the same wavelength and others they needed a little assistance, but neither of them were spring chickens and were willing to admit it.

Another perk of their more frequent sleepovers was getting to know each other better. They settled into routines easily, got a little extra edge in the deep knowledge they already had of each other. Yet, much to Sharon's annoyance at the moment, it made it extremely easy for Andy to tell when she wasn't feeling well, but after only a few months wasn't enough for him to tell that the way she currently felt was not made for coddling.

"Honey, will you please, _please_ just leave me alone?" Sharon begs as she tugs the blankets up. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head, face scrubbed free of makeup, and she was dressed in quite possibly the rattiest clothes she owned, "I can't handle the hovering right now."

Andy sighs and sets down the can of Coke in his hands on the bedside table next to the cup of tea he'd brought her.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Sharon sighs, taking off her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Andy says, "I will be in the living room if you need anything. Let me know if you decide you want food."

"Oh god, don't even mention food," Sharon moans, her face paling. Andy sighs and leans down, pressing a kiss to Sharon's head before heading out to the living room. Sharon whimpers and curls up on her side after turning the light off, wrapping her body around one of her pillows.

Andy comes back to the bedroom later in the evening and gets ready for bed quietly before sitting on his edge of the bed. He reaches out and rests his hand on Sharon's hip, stroking gently.

"Feeling any better?"

"No," Sharon grumbles, "Everything hurts, even my breasts hurt, and I'm so, so nauseous."

"You should go to the doctor in the morning," Andy says, "I'm worried about you. It's been a couple days of this."

"I don't need to…" Sharon trails off before sprinting out of bed to the bathroom. Andy gets up and follows her, keeping her hair out of her face and rubbing her back. Once she finishes he flushes the toilet and helps her stand up. Sharon grunts and rinses her mouth out before climbing back into bed.

"You need to go to the doctor."

"I'll go in the morning," Sharon sighs as she curls up, "I'll go in the morning."

"Okay," Andy says as he places a small trashcan next to the bed before turning out the lights and climbing into his side of the bed. Sharon sits up a little bit against the headboard, sighing softly as she finds a more comfortable position.

"Andy?" She whispers after a moment.

"Yeah, darling?"

"Will you rub my tummy?"

"Of course," Andy says, rolling over and reaching across the bed. He slips his hand under Sharon's shirt and rubs his had back and forth across her stomach. Sharon hums and lets out a small smile, letting Andy's rubbing help her drift off to sleep. He falls asleep a little while after her, his hand still resting on her stomach.

In the middle of the night Andy feels his hand hit the bed as Sharon gets up. He groans and sits up on his elbow, reaching over to rub his hand over her back.

"You okay?" Sharon shakes her head, letting out a pained sound. Andy sits up and slips out of bed, walking around to her side and kneeling in front of her, surprised to see her eyes clenched tightly shut as she wraps her arms tighter around her stomach, "Shar what is it?"

"It hurts," Sharon whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks, "It hurts really bad."

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," Andy decides, standing up and turning the bedside light on. He goes down the hall and grabs her Uggs as he slips his own slippers on. He brings them back to the bedroom and puts them on her feet for her before looking up at her, "Do you think you can stand up?"

Sharon shakes her head as she lets out a shuddering breath. Andy slips his arm under her legs before wrapping the other around her back, lifting her up off the bed easily. He carries her down the hall and pauses by the door to grab his wallet and keys, before making his way down to the parking garage. He loads her into the passenger side of the car and leans the seat back a bit for her.

Sharon groans and leans her head against the window after Andy shuts the door. He moves around to the driver's side and gets in, starting the car before backing out and pulling out of the garage. He reaches over and grabs Sharon's hand, squeezing gently.

"Stay awake, okay?" Sharon nods silently, letting out another pained breath. Andy speeds through the streets towards the closest hospital, squeezing Sharon's hand frequently as he notices her fading off and slumping forward. Andy slams the car to a stop when he pulls into the emergency bay less than fifteen minutes later. He runs around to Sharon's side and opens the door, stopping her from slumping out before picking her up again and carrying her inside, "Can I get some help over here?!"

The nurse at the admission desk jumps up from her seat and rushes over to Andy, calling out to a couple of the other staff members. Andy sets her down on the gurney when it's brought over, hurriedly telling the doctor and nurses what had been going on with her for the last couple days before they whisk her off. A nurse stays behind and gets a clipboard together for Andy before handing it to him and directing him to the waiting room.

"I'll come get you as soon as I know something."

"Thanks," Andy says before sinking down in one of the plastic chairs, sighing. He clicks the pen a couple times before starting to fill out the forms. Once he finishes he carries them over to the desk and hands them over, along with the pen, "Have they said anything yet?"

"The doctor should be coming out soon," The nurse says, "He'll be able to update you."

"Okay," Andy nods, stuffing his hands in his pocket before starting to pace the waiting area. It's another half hour before the doctor comes out with the beginnings of Sharon's chart in his hands.

"Mr. Raydor?" Andy's eyes scan the room quickly before he realizes the doctor is talking to him. He makes a quick decision, knowing he was unlikely to hear anything about Sharon if they knew he wasn't family and he didn't have any of the paperwork for their medical proxies on him at the moment. He nods and stops pacing, stepping closer to the doctor.

"How's she doing, Doc?"

"They are taking her back to surgery right now. She…"

"Surgery?" Andy interrupts.

"Yeah," The doctor nods, tucking the chart under his arm, "She's bleeding internally."

"How?! She's been bed ridden for three days. How do you get internal bleeding from laying in bed?"

"Mr. Raydor, your wife is pregnant. Unfortunately, she's suffering from a tubal pregnancy," The doctor explains, "The majority of her symptoms were from simply just being pregnant, but a lot of the pain was from the position of the embryo as it grew. The problem with tubal pregnancies is about the position. The egg implants in the fallopian tube which is not a place that it can survive and become viable. The majority of pregnancies don't last that long, but in your wife's case the pregnancy continued to progress which caused the rupture of her fallopian tube which caused the internal bleeding."

"Christ," Andy says, scrubbing his hands over his face. He sinks down into one of the chairs and takes a deep breath, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine, you got her here quickly. The surgery will take at most a couple hours, we will come get you once she's moved to a room." Andy nods and looks up at the doctor, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in a couple hours," The doctor nods before disappearing behind the doors again. A nurse comes out a couple minutes later and calls for Andy.

"I'll take you up to a different waiting room on the surgical floor," She smiles warmly, "More comfortable chairs and better coffee."

"Thank you," Andy says as he follows her up to a different floor and a more private waiting room. He sinks down in one of the chairs, his limbs sprawling out as he rests his head on his hand. He dozes off for a while, jerking awake when a nurse touches his shoulder gently, "Hmm?"

"They're just getting your wife settled into her room," The nurse tells him. Andy pushes himself out of the chair with a grunt, scrubbing his fist over one of his eyes before looking at his watch as he follows her down the hallway. She points to a room as they walk, holding the door open for him before following him inside. Andy lets out a sigh when he sees Sharon laid up in bed, hooked up to a few IVs as well as oxygen, fast asleep. He talks to the doctor about her surgery for a few minutes before they're left alone. He takes a seat next to the bed and threads his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand gently.

"You didn't have to out do me you know," He murmurs as he presses a kiss to her knuckles. He sits quietly by her bedside as the nurse comes by every so often to check on her. The sun barely just starts creeping into the room when he feels her squeeze his hand. The chair shifts closer as he leans over the bed, smiling as he sees her eyes flutter open a bit before closing again when she lets out a soft groan, "Hey beautiful."

"Hi..." Sharon groans. Andy leans over to grab a cup of water before pressing the call button for the nurse. He offers the cup to Sharon and helps her take a sip before setting the cup down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Sharon mumbles, reaching up to rub her eyes as the nurse comes in. She checks a few things over before telling them that the doctor would be in soon to follow up. Andy thanks her before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and taking Sharon's hand again. Her eyes open a little wider as she looks up at him, finally absorbing everything through her cloudy mind, "What happened?"

"You had to have surgery," Andy says, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Sharon's brow furrows in confusion as she looks up at him, "Do you remember last night at all?"

"I remember waking up, how bad it hurt..."

"I brought you here. They ended up figuring out that you had internal bleeding," Andy explains, "The doctor said that your Fallopian tube had ruptured from a tubal pregnancy that had gone on too long. They had to remove the right tube along with the ovary based on the damage. The doctor said you could expect a full recovery, shouldn't be in here too long either. I was waiting for you to wake up before I called the kids."

Sharon's eyes blink slowly as she tries to absorb the information, closing her eyes as she sinks into the bed a little deeper, "Oh god..."

"Yeah," Andy says, letting out a soft sigh, "I didn't even know that you..."

"It's been...nine months since the last one. And before that it had been five months..." Sharon answers, "I didn't even think about it when we started having sex..."

"Don't worry about it," Andy says, squeezing her hand. He presses a kiss to her knuckles before looking up as the doctor comes in. He goes through all of the information with them in more detail than Andy had before giving Sharon a once over exam.

"I'm going to keep you here for today and we'll see about sending you home tomorrow morning okay?"

"Sure," Sharon nods, thanking the doctor as he fills out her chart before leaving them alone. She sighs and drapes her arm over her middle as she looks at Andy, "Why don't you call Rusty and let him know what's going on?"

"What about the other two?"

"I'll call them later, there's no reason for them to rush out here. Sounds like I'm on the mend," Sharon smiles briefly. She takes Andy's hand in hers and sighs softly, "Don't tell him about...just tell him it was my appendix or something. And you should go home, you look absolutely exhausted."

"I'm fine," Andy waves her off with a tired smile, "I'm going to head down to the cafeteria while I call Rusty, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Something to drink is about all I think I can handle...my stomach is still a little off."

"Okay," Andy stands from the bed and presses a kiss to Sharon's head before leaving the room. She sighs as she snuggles more into her pillows, closing her eyes. By the time Andy got back with a drink for Sharon she had taken a short rest and was sitting up with her gown pulled up to her chest, prodding gently at the small incisions on her abdomen, "Doesn't look too bad."

"My c-section was worse," Sharon says before pushing her gown back down and thanking Andy as he hands her a bottle of orange juice. He takes a seat next to the bed, picking at the oatmeal he'd purchased for himself.

"Rusty's going to come over in an hour or so. I might run home while he's here and grab a change of clothes. I also called the office, told them we wouldn't be in for the rest of the week," Andy recounts the phone conversations he'd had while he was out, "Do you want me to get you anything from home?"

"Maybe my book and my iPad?"

"Sure," Andy nods, setting the cup of oatmeal aside before holding his hand out to her. Sharon smiles and takes it, squeezing his hand gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy returns later in the morning, showered and changed, carrying a few bags into Sharon's room. He hands her her work tote that he had tucked her book and iPad into before setting the other two down on the bed tray that had been wheeled over while he was gone.

"You look better," Sharon murmurs as she moves the bag off to the bedside table.

"I'm not the one who had surgery," Andy says with a small smile as he unpacks one of the bags, "I picked you up some chicken noodle soup from the deli. Figured it'd be gentle on your stomach."

"That actually sounds good," Sharon says, pushing herself into more of a sitting position. Andy hands her the container along with a spoon before taking the chair next to the bed.

"How long did Rusty stay?" Andy asks as he watches her eat.

"About an hour or so, he had to get to class," Sharon replies, sipping some of the broth from the container before starting to hunt through for solid pieces.

"How are you feeling?"

"Less groggy. They gave me some non drowsy pain meds a bit ago so my stomach doesn't hurt as much," Andy nods, turning his eyes to the news on the TV as she eats her lunch. He takes the container from Sharon once she finishes, putting it in the bag and throwing everything away, "Thank you for that. I think it's the first solid food I've eaten in a couple days."

"No problem," Andy smiles. Sharon smiles back and reaches over to stroke his arm, arching her eyebrow in concern.

"You okay?" Sharon asks softly, reaching over to turn the TV off. Andy turns towards her more and clasps her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Yeah," Andy nods taking a deep breath, "I just…didn't think that this was something we were ever going to have to deal with. And I don't really know how to feel about it."

"What do you want to feel?" Sharon asks, her thumb rubbing over Andy's hand. Andy lets out a long breath and looks down, picking at a loose string on the blanket draped across Sharon's legs. She gives him a few moments before squeezing his hand in a small prompt.

"When the doctor came out and told me what was going on…" Andy trails off, "I was scared about losing you. I mean what if I hadn't been there…Then he said you were pregnant, and I was so surprised and even a little bit happy. And then my mind started putting everything together. Now I feel…"

"Loss?" Sharon prompts. Andy nods and looks up at her, sadness tainting his chocolate brown eyes. Sharon squeezes his hand again and pulls on it, "Come're…get in."

"Shar…"

"No arguments," Sharon says as she shuffles over with a small wince, pulling on Andy's hand again. He sighs and stands up, climbing into bed next to her. Sharon lets him get settled before resting her head on his bicep, wrapping her arms around his, "I feel it too."

Andy drops his head against hers and sighs as they lay in bed.

"In another lifetime," Sharon whispers, "I'd love to have your baby."

"I'd like that," Andy smiles, resting his hand on her thigh and squeezing. He leans forward and grabs the last bag off of the table tray. He hands it over to Sharon before sitting up a little to watch her open it.

"What's this?"

"I, um, picked it up while I was out. I'd remembered seeing it a couple weeks ago and when I went home today I was driving by the place I saw it at…and I wanted to get it for you," Andy explains. Sharon takes the tissue paper out of the small bag before reaching her hand in again and pulling out a small angel. Her thumb strokes over the front of the hand carved figurine, it's arms folded and hands resting over it's heart. Sharon smiles tearfully and rests the figure in her lap, looking up at Andy. She leans over and presses a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. She runs a finger under her eye to catch an errant tear, letting out a soft sound.

"I love you. And I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

[The End]


End file.
